Dragonet Randomnez
by Nyroc-Ember
Summary: The Dragonets of Destiny go through random times. Sunnyflight ensues, Blister has a thing for Nightwings, and Deathbringer flirts with Glory! XD ...oh, and people die in volcanoes.


Deathbringer (Wtf name): Oh by the way, Queen Blaze, i'm gonna kill you. *throws random claw-disk things at her*

Blaze: Wtf- *it hits her neck and it bleeds everywhere* THE PAIN! *falls dramatically*

Glory: O_O

Starflight: O_O

Clay: O_O

Tsunami: Eh, I'm used to dis.

Sunny: *blood gets everywhere on her* MOTHA OF GAWD!

Jambu: Wtf just happened? Idc, i'm happy~!

Mongrove: Why am I here?

Deathbringer: *flies off randomly* Cya later Glory. ; D

Sunny: *running around* GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Blaze: *gets up totally fine* I am back from the dead/wounded!

Starflight: WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!

But what if it was liek:

Deathbringer: *flies off randomly* Cya later Glory. ;D

Glory: BABY COME BACK. XD

Sunny: *running around* GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Starflight: *chases her* BABY COME BACK. XDD

Glory: *wakes up and sees a sloth on her back* I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy. Come on, Squishy Come on, little Squishy.

*the sloth bites her* OW. BAD SQUISHY.

Jambu: I'm Jambu.

Me: Oh, a guy RainWing. Glory is probably gonna fall in love with him. Like Clay and Peril, and Tsunami and Riptide. The cycle begins, doesn't it?

Jambu: *he does the venom test* OMG! We're bro and sis!

Me: *narrows eyes* Still to come...

Deathbringer: *flies off randomly* Cya later Glory. ;D

Me: I KNEW ITTT

(Glory loves caps. XD)

Glory: Like 15 RainWings are MISSING! And probably DEAD! WHY DOES NOBODY CARE?!

Queen Dazzling: Eh. They all had weird names anyway.

Kinkajou: *pops out of portal* I HEARD THAT.

*everyone stares at portal* ...

Glory: THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE THIS WHOLE TIME?!

Kinkajou: Ooooopsie! *goes back*

Glory: WHERE DA EFF DOES THAT LEAD?! *goes in*

*NightWing Kingdom* MOTHA OF GOD, I ENDED UP IN THIS DUMP?! *goes back* WELL. STARFLIGHT. YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO.

*Glory strangling Starflight*

Tsunami: Ohhh this is GREATT. *takes out camera and snaps pictures*

Sunny: Does that make this an official GloryFlight moment? D:

Webs: Yep.

Clay: ...WHERE DA EFF DID YOU COME FROM?!

Jambu: I sent him. FROM DA DARK SIDE.

Sunny: Well, that was weird... but... guys, I think Starflight is dead.

*Starflight ded (i crie evertim)*

Tsunami: *still taking pictures*

Sunny: *devastated* NOOOO! *hold claw up to sky dramatically* BABY COME BACK~!

Starflight: *randomly grabs Glory in the neck from his dedness* *throws her off the platform*

Clay: *devastated* NOOOO! *hold claw up to sky dramatically* BABY COME BACK~!

Starflight: I was friendzoned. *emo corner*

Tsunami: You were friendzoned?

Glory: He was friendzoned.

Clay: We all friendzoned.

Sunny: ...wumbo.

Morrowseer: STARFLIGHT! I have let you go, rescued you, and let you go again! I have come back to rescue you!

Starflight: I'm right here, ALONE. And it took a long time too, so you better be happy. God, sometimes I wanna throw you in that volcano. Along with Tsunami. Oh but wait, she used to have a crush on me. Can't let that slide eh? Oh and Glory. She's pretty, but I wouldn't mind roasting her face on a stick. Clay? We have bromance, but no bromance gonna separate Clay from his bromance with the volcano. That weird Jamaican-sounding dude and the little girl with the crazy-azz name? Kikajoo? Idkwtf. I'd throw them in there too. But SUNNY. No, never Sunny. I would never throw my self-proclaimed love in a volcano. Although if there was a zombie-dragon apocalypse, she's goin first. Now, have I made myself clear? Now, Morrowseer, tell me your plot for the 4th book of mine. Do I get to throw anyone in the volcano? CAUSE I HOPE IT'S YOU, 'YA JACKWAGON.

Sunny: Clay.

Tsunami: Clay?

Glory: Clay~

Peril: Clay!

Clay: Jesus...

Starflight: *glances at Sunny and Blister* CLAY, TELL ME YOUR SECRET.

Morrowseer: Oh hey look, it's the end of the second book!

Kestrel: Yes.

Blister: Um. *flicks Kestrel off the cliff* Oopsie.

Blister: APPARENTLY I'M HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH SMEXY NIGHTWINGS!

Whirlpool: *wiggles eyebrows at Anemone* I didn't wanna marry Tsunami.

Anemone: *gags* Um. *pushes Whirlpool into the moat* Oopsie.

Peril: Wow, sure is nice being a main character then totally disappearing.

Riptide: I hear you...

Anemone and Auklet: Yep.

Jambu: And me!

Deathbringer: Oh, don't forget me. Wait, i'm a NightWing. I'm important everywhere! CYA SUCKAS-

Starflight: *knocks him out* God, he was annoying. Time to sacrifice him to the volcano. ; D

Morrowseer: Ohyus.

Starflight: GET OUT.

Morrowseer: STARFLIGHT!

Starflight: WHAT DO YOU WANT.

Morrowseer: Look at this thingy I found! *holds up computer* I bet it's smarter than you.

Starflight: What-

Sunny: Nobody's smarter than Starflight! o:

Glory: Yeah...whatever Sunny says. *snicker*

Tsunami: ...wtf Glory? o-o

Clay: *eats random cows*

Morrowseer: ANNNNYWAY... Starflight!

Starflight: STOP SAYING MY NAME WITH A EXCLAMATION POINT AT THE END!

Morrowseer: Sorry... o.o ANY. WAY. Try the computer. It's smarter than any dragon tribe! *ahem* Especially RainWings.

Glory: Why, I never-! *frill fans out* I WILL SPIT ON YOU.

Clay: What the heckle deckle?

Starflight: Wtf did you just say Clay? XD

Morrowseer: *shoves computer into Starflight's face, accidently making him fall into the volcano* ...oops

Sunny: O_O NOOOO! *jumps in after him*

Clay: Stupid Sunny, i'm fire-resistant! I should've jumped in, not her! XD

Glory: *shoves Clay in* YOU CAN STILL SAVE THEM BOTH!

*Sudden flashback*

Blister: Um. *flicks Kestrel off the cliff*

Tsunami: OMFG GURL.

Glory: What?

Tsunami: *flicks Glory into the volcano*

Morrowseer: NOW WE ARE TEH ONLY ONEZ!

Tsunami: Why didn't I push you in instead?

Morrowseer: OH NOEZ! *flies off*

Blister: BABY COME BACCCK

*Sudden flashback no.2*

Deathbringer: *flies off randomly* Cya later, Glory ; D

Tsunami: OH NOEZ! *flies off* Waits... I can find Deathbringer, den throw him in da volcano. BUT! I has a better idea... Glory can sees him cheating on her from heavenz! O: With ME!

Starflight: NOT ON MY WATCH! *randomly kisses Tsunami*

Tsunami: WTF STARFLIGHT?

Riptide: NOT ON MY WATCH! *randomly kisses Starflight*

Starflight: ...

Riptide: WAIT, WRONG DRAGON. OH CRAPZ.

Peril: SHIP ME WITH RANDOM PEOPLEZ!

Clay: Meee.

Starflight: DAS NOT RANDOM! IT WAS CANONZ! I say me.

Sunny: *knocks him out* You belong to me, Starflight. *creepy smile*

Tsunami: BUT HE KISSED MEZ!

Glory: BUT WE TWINED TAILZ!

Blister: BUT I AM GOING COUGAR FOR HIM!

Peril: ...

Clay: ...

Starflight: ...

Sunny: ...

Tsunami: ...

Blister: What?

Morrowseer: NOO! BLISTER. ME AND YOU ARE BADROMANCESHIPPING.

Blister: I LIKE YOUNG MEN! DX

Starflight: *pukes over a cliff that randomly appeared*

Sunny: ...WAITS... Starflight, do you has a *ahem* THING for SandWings? :3

Starflight: I-i-i-i-i-i don't knows what you're talking abouts! DX

Blister: AND I HAVE AFFAIRS WITH SMEXY NIGHTWINGS!

*reply*

Peril: SHIP ME WITH RANDOM PEOPLEZ!

Riptide: *randomly kisses Peril*

Peril: ...

Riptide: O WAIT, WRONG DRAGON AGAIN. I meants to kiss Starflight.

(DID I JUST MAKE UP AN OTP? OMGZ)

Jambu: Why am I not with anyone? ;_;

Kinkajou: o/o you could...be with meh...

Jambu: But... you're way younger than mehz! We can never be, Kinkajou!

Kinkajou: *grabs him* Age does not matter, my love.

Sunny: DAFAUQ? This sounds like meh and Whirlpool.

Starflight: WHAT?!

Auklet: WHAT?!

Tsunami: WHAT?!

Clay: WHAT?!

Anemone: WHAT?! Waits, I killed that old man.

Whirlpool: *Everybody loves me by One Republic starts playing*

Kinkajou: You know, if I was a boy, I would make alot of epic couples. For example, Anemone. She's really pretty and cute, actually... but so is her sister, Auklet. I could be with either one. *rose in mouth* Mwah? C:


End file.
